The fictional Jurassic Park
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Parts two and three didn't happen. Me and my two friends, along with cartoon, anime, book, and animated movie characters, explore the known Jurassic Park. Along with some OCs. (Feel free to PM or put reviews on any other OCs or characters to add!)
1. Prologue

Please note the character Antonia is based off me. I don't own this movie if I did I would be a millionaire. I only own Antonia and her unnamed friends.

* * *

Today. Today is a new day, a day what could be full of adventure and full of discovery. In the character universe, every one was excited. In the character universe, it is full of characters from known cartoons, anime, books, and even from animated movies. Though this day changed all that. Who am I? I'm Antonia, scientist extraordinaire. Well, not really. It started two weeks before, I was sailing through the beautiful ocean. Seeing seagulls in the sky, the waves forming to wash the beach, and the colorful fish swimming in the water. What I saw was an abandoned museum, or what it at least looked liked. Only it was quiet, too quiet. I stopped my boat and jumped off. I slowly walked inside and what I saw was unbelievable. What I saw was one word, dinosaurs. "What the hey..." I mumbled. The dinosaurs were running everywhere, it was nothing I'd ever seen. It was... beautiful. The most awesomest thing to see in scientific history. I told my friends a couple days later, both of them were excited! So was I, the next week after I showed them. They were just like me, awestruck. Though, the next day was a catastrophe. There was trail that lead to a path, a path I didn't see the last time I visited. "Hey Antonia," one of them said, "What's that path?" I guess I wasn't the only one that saw it, though both of them waited for me to answer. "I don't know, I didn't see it last time I was here." That was all I can say, there was no other answer I could give them. I don't know why, but all of us walked through the path. The more we walked, the more the path glowed. I kept thinking why did the path glow and why wasn't it there last time. Finally, we were near the end. It was shiny and bright, it was blinding enough to wear sunglasses. "There must be treasure in there!" They both exclaimed. Though, in that room wasn't treasure. It was a portal like cave, we then went inside the character universe. We were awestruck then when we saw the dinosaurs, all of the characters we knew were there. We then squealed with glee, though everyone notices us. Sure they were nice, but they were the awestruck ones once they knew we were humans. I asked why the portal was near the dinosaur museum, though they did not know why either. The next thing that happened was crazy, they asked if I can show them the museum! I was shocked, I haven't explored the place. I just explored the exterior, because who knew what was inside? I then confessed to them and my friends that I haven't been there. Though, one if my chums came with an idea. "Antonia! That's it!" I was bewildered, "What? What's it?" She then shook me like a ragdoll, "Let's take a tour through that park!" I then got her to stop shaking me, "Are you mad? It could be dangerous!" She then got her idea face, "Something dangerously awesome!" The characters agreed, and that's what we're doing today. Exploring the Jurassic Park.


	2. Going in the gates

My POV:

"How do we get in the door?!" My friend asked. I then got into deep thought, how can we open a locked door? "Let's bash Gumball's head into the door!" Darwin Waterson said. I shook my head no, there was no way I was to bash someone's head into the door! Then one of my friends spoke up, "Squid Girl, do you think you can use your tentacles to open the door?" Squid Girl's eyes widened, "You bet the squid I will!" She then tied her tentacles to the doorknob, though after some tugging and pulling it wouldn't budge. "Hm. What else should we try?" My friend asked when Squid Girl failed to open the door. I then remembered that we've invited Tempo from the game Harmoknight to come with us, "Tempo, do you think that you can open the door with your staff?" Tempo then happily nodded, he carefully got himself ready. Then when he was ready, he swung his staff with all his might. Then like magic, the door fell down. I was mighty impressed, though Squid Girl was a tad jealous. We all walked inside there was a bunch of dinosaur fossils, though they were on the ground almost destroyed. "Wow, cool place to have a gig!" Corey Riffin said. "Not awesome!" Laney Penn said practically yelling at him. Everyone was excited, though I was too I still had fear. We walked a little further, until we ran into what was like a movie theater. "Let's watch it!" Both my friends said. We sat in the seats, though I was not sure what movie could be playing. In about a few seconds flat, the movie had started. The movie at first was all about DNA, though a little later in the movie they explained about an experiment of recreating dinosaurs. So, no wonder why there was dinosaurs roming about! It was an experiment. Soon some metal bars came down on what it would look like before going on a roller coaster, when they came down I prepared myself for fast motion. Though it turned out to be a slow ride, I felt silly that I was scared for nothing. As the ride moved on it showed us an empty lab, "This place looks like it's been abandoned!" I said. Though after I said that, everyone was getting off. "Wait for me!" I yelled. Everyone looked around, though I'm not into science this was interesting. "What the squid is this place? Is this where humans keep there science and technology?" Squid Girl said. "Well, not anymore." Laney said. "Who even likes science?" Gumball said. Nobody said a word then, I guess not many people here like science. I then saw a little place, it was full of broken egg shells. "So dinosaurs come from eggs?" Gumball asked. Everyone then looked at him, "Duh!" I then saw a door, "Where does this lead us to?" I then slowly turned the doorknob, there was a path. With a big gate saying Jurassic Park. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" My friend said. "But I don't want to go!" I turned to see Serena/Sailor Moon (note: Serena is still in school in this story). Soon everyone was looking at Serena, I don't know but she must have been embarrassed. Then after comforting Serena, we all entered the gate. "I don't know about you all, but I'm a bit frightened." I confessed. Both my friends then put their hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll all go in. And if we shall die in flames, so be it!" I then nodded, we all continued on our adventure.


End file.
